


Christmas Surprise

by the queen conquers (dastardlydame)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dastardlydame/pseuds/the%20queen%20conquers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth loves everything about Christmas.  Her boyfriend does not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure Christmas fluffy fluff fluff. Even the title is Hallmark-y. I blame the Christmas movie marathon.
> 
> I don't regret it.
> 
> Warning(s): none

Beth Greene loved Christmas.

From picking out a tree to decorations to spending time with family; to having people correct her no matter what holiday greeting she gave. She loved it all.

And if Daryl wasn't as enthusiastic about it--that was okay. She knew that his childhood wasn't filled with the happy memories that she had, and he was never mean or dismissive about her enjoyment. It was just something they didn't have in common.

Which is why it was so unusual to come home to a house that had been fully decorated in Christmas cheer. The exterior was decked out in pretty white lights and classic evergreen wreaths with red bows, while the interior looked like a Martha Stewart catalog exploded. 

"Merry Christmas, Greene."

She gasped and spun around to see Daryl sitting on the staircase with a wrapped gift in his hands. "What is all this?"

His grin was small and just this side of shy, but it gave her the same silly little butterflies as it did the first time she ever saw it. "It's for you."

"But you don't like Christmas," she said, puzzled.

"Yeah, but I love you," Daryl reminded, motioning her closer to where he was perched on the stairs.

Beth couldn't help but smile. "I love you, too." She inched closer, finally coming to a stop in front of him. "Sap," she said affectionately.

Daryl's arm shot out to wrap around her waist and guided her onto his lap. "I've been thinkin' that maybe I could learn to like Christmas." 

She wiggled a bit before settling in. "Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah," he murmured. "Thought we could make new memories or somethin'."

Beth tapped a finger to her to chin thoughtfully. "That sounds nice, I guess."

"Smartass."

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to leave the gift a mystery. Could be a puppy. Could be a blender. Could be the lost city of Atlantis.
> 
> It was probably a ring. ;)
> 
> Also, this could be read as prequel to my other holiday fics (which are connected, even though I forgot to list it as a series), but I'm planning on another Christmas fic that is definitely part of that series. It's less fluff, and more holiday hijinks. 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Everything belongs to its respective owners. Now I'm wondering what s1!Daryl would give in a Secret Santa. Squirrel?


End file.
